


Pervy Santa

by hheybibi



Series: "25" Days Until Christmas: MX FIC-FEST [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Hyungwon as Santa, M/M, Mall Santa Claus, changki are brothers :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hheybibi/pseuds/hheybibi
Summary: Changkyun wants to sit on Santa's lap
Series: "25" Days Until Christmas: MX FIC-FEST [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036152
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Pervy Santa

**Author's Note:**

> santa's at the malls are so creepy, you can't change my mind

“Kyun, for the last time we’re not sitting on some weirdo’s lap” 

Changkyun whines grow even louder as Kihyun tries pulling him off the floor

“Why can’t we?” the boy says with a slight lisp

Kihyun huffs, “Because the santa in this mall is a perv”

Changkyun’s face scrunches confusedly “What’s a perv?”

Kihyun groans and starts to rethink his life choices and wonders how his parents forced him to take his younger brother out. He squats down next to the pouting boy “If you behave, I’ll get you those mega chocolate bars”

He stares blankly for a while before his lips begin to quiver and his eyes start to gloss over “B-but I want to sit on Santa’s lap”

Kihyun is quick to pull the boy in and hush him “Kyun-”

He’s cut off by a voice behind him “Kihyun?”

He turns as much as he can with Changkyun clinging on him and notices who it is “Hyungwon?”

Kihyun eyes the man standing in front of him wearing oversized red clothes. He doesn’t know whether to laugh or cringe from how ridiculous he looks “Why're you all dressed up?”

Hyungwon scratches the nape of his neck sheepishly “My mom’s doing some kind of charity event for Christmas and she didn’t have anyone to dress up so I volunteered”

“That-”

Kihyun is cut off again by Changkyun’s squeaky voice “Wonnie-hyung what’s a perv?”

Hyungwon’s eyes widen as he tries to fight back a laugh while Kihyun facepalms internally

“Why do you want to know?”

“I wanted to sit on Santa’s lap but Kihyun-hyung says that the mall Santa is a perv,” he pauses for a second before looking up at Hyungwon “Are you a perv?”

Hyungwon manages to keep a straight face as he blinks amusedly “No..I don’t think so”

Changkyun’s eyes lit up “Can I sit on your lap then?”

“Only if Ki agrees”

**Author's Note:**

> uh..this was inspired by Hyungwon's versace on the floor performance outfit :( poor baby was dressed horribly 
> 
> Send me fanfic requests on my [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/hheybibi) and on my [Curious Cat <3](https://curiouscat.me/hheybibi). You can be as specific about it as you want <33


End file.
